Preventing Genocide
by Onimiman
Summary: Inspired by Loteva's idea from The Reasons of Failure. This is another tribute story to Jedi-lover, as I point out a major flaw in one of her stories, Altered Perceptions, through this one. All comments and criticisms are open, even from Jedi-lover herself.


Mara had a chance to set everything right; somehow, the Force gave her the ability to travel through time and correct every major tragedy that plagued the galaxy since the Yuuzhan Vong decided to invade. Now one of the things she had to do was eliminate that ooglith-masqued bastard, Nom Anor, here on Mondor II by sniping his head off from a rooftop nearby the cafe he was drinking outside from.

She stopped herself from pulling the trigger when she felt a new but all-too familiar presence manifest himself behind her. Mara swiveled the rifle away from Nom Anor to aim it at her nephew, who quickly threw up his hands to show that he intended no harm.

"Jacen!" Mara exclaimed. "What in all nine Corellian Hells are you doing here?"

"Trying to convince you not to go through with this, Aunt Mara," Jacen said.

"You can't stop me," Mara said. "The Force gave me its power, and I intend to use it to restore everything to the way they should be. I can stop the Yuuzhan Vong; Chewie can live, Anakin can live, and you won't turn to the dark side. So I'll give you one chance to get out of here and let me continue doing this, or I blow your head off right here, right now."

Jacen sighed. "You just have to make this difficult, eh?"

Mara's danger sense spiked, and she whirled her rifle back around, only to be tackled to the ground of the roof before she could pull the trigger. Jacen then rushed in and managed to take the rifle out of Mara's hands as the deformed Yuuzhan Vong on top of her secured her by the wrists against the roof and bit his giant tooth into her shoulder.

The ugly Yuuzhan Vong's face was the last thing she saw before she blacked out from the numbness that quickly spread through her system.

.

When Mara woke up, she found herself strapped onto a medical table with a caged ysalamari across the medbay from her, preventing her from using the Force. At the foot of her bed was Nom Anor staring back at her with a smug, toothy grin.

"What are you going to do to me?" was the first thing she asked in a tone mixed with anger and panic.

"Don't worry, Mara," Nom Anor said, his tone making it seem like she should by worrying. "After we stop my people in this reality, we'll let you go to make your other corrections in this timeline."

Mara stared back at Nom Anor in confusion. "I was about to stop your people already; beginning by killing you, of course."

Nom Anor's grin turned into a smirk. "Now what kind of a Jedi thing would that be? I thought you were better than that, Mara."

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, ignoring that last remark.

"To Zonama Sekot," Nom Anor answered simply. "We're going to ask her to come to our aid in overthrowing Shimrra and Onimi's order here and saving the Yuuzhan Vong. You're welcome to help us, if you'd like. Although it makes me wonder why you decided to opt into killing me and leaving the rest of the Yuuzhan Vong to die out instead of going straight to Zonama first thing; you lived through the war, you knew how it ended, so was wiping out my people really necessary?"

"You're the one who's questioning me about my morality?" Mara retorted angrily. "You, the son of a bitch who killed members of his own kind just to save his own ass?"

"Why, yes, of course, I would question you," Nom Anor shrugged. "After all, you Jedi boast about how morally superior you are to others, and yet, when it wouldn't have been any inconvenience to you to try to save my species here, you'd rather they be wiped out."

"Shut up," Mara growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Nom Anor retorted. "Did I show you how selfish you were being? Did I show you how horribly you were doing in your job as an upstanding, morally righteous Jedi Master?"

"Shut up," Mara repeated angrily.

"I wonder if Luke Skywalker truly redeemed you from the dark side of the Force," Nom Anor said, daring to press on, "or did you both trick yourselves into thinking that so you could screw his brains out constantly?"

At that point, Mara spat in Nom Anor's face.

The Yuuzhan Vong seized up for a moment before wiping the spittle off. "You're lucky that Jacen is our team leader," he intoned. "Otherwise, I would have so much fun killing you."

He then walked around the table and left the medbay without another word.

.

An entire fleet of bio-organic Yuuzhan Vong warships had come out of the hyperspace point they dubbed Vector Prime, all of them ready to begin their conquest of the galaxy.

Any further jumps into darkspace were stopped when a green planet manifested before them from the stars.

.

"Supreme Overlord Shimrra!" Prefect Da'Gara exclaimed over the villip transmission between him and the leader of the Yuuzhan Vong. "A planet has appeared before us!"

"A planet, you say, Prefect?" Shimrra asked in disbelief.

"That's right," a non-raspy voice said in perfect Yuuzhan Vong at the exit to Shimrra's bedchamber.

The Supreme Overlord and his Shamed familiar, Onimi, looked up to find a member of the race identified by Yuuzhan Vong scout agents in this new galaxy as a human male.

"This world," the human continued, "is a gift from I, the incarnation of Yun-Shuno. I have brought this living planet to save you all."

"The Pardoner goddess of the Shamed?" Shimrra inquired. "Why are you doing this?"

"I and the other gods are tired of your warmongering ways," the incarnation of Yun-Shuno claimed. "Hence, we wish to offer you a second chance to redeem yourselves from the destruction of Yuuzhan'tar. What I have brought before your fleet, Shimrra, is the offspring of the homeworld. Take it as your home, abolish your war policy, and learn to live in peace. Otherwise, you will ensure the extinction of the entire Yuuzhan Vong race, as you once feared that your predecessor would sire."

Shimrra and Onimi were silent for several moments before the latter said, "We will live in peace."

.

Later, after all Yuuzhan Vong forces had rid themselves of their weapons and migrated onto Zonama Sekot, Mara, Jacen, and the alternate forms of Onimi and Nom Anor looked out upon the living world hanging in the vastness of space.

"You see?" Nom Anor said as he grinned at Mara. "You didn't have to get rid of us. You just had to give us a new home."

Mara stared back at him with utter disgust.


End file.
